Segunda oportunidad
by Ankatsuforov003
Summary: No te vayas, quédate conmigo... cubreme... abrázame. Nota: Zamas x Shin. Nunca encuentro los personajes en la lista.


Buenas noches, aquí vengo con un capitulo único de este Fanfic de Zamas x Shin, en realidad estaba escribiendo otro capítulo de otra historia que no tiene nada que ver con esta… pero ya saben cómo es la mente… se va… jaja

Dejo como advertencia que es un fanfic yaoi, de una pareja que no es para nada popular, pero que a mis ojos son perfectos.

Gracias a todos los que leen y tengan buenas noches.

 **Segunda oportunidad**

 **Capítulo único**

Cuando te conocí apenas pude hablar contigo, mi maestro robo toda tu atención y yo solo te observaba mientras tu asistente me miraba con cara de pocos amigos, eso me obligó a mirar al suelo porque temía que descubrirá que sentí atracción por ti.

Es extraño, nunca me había pasado, pero tú eres diferente… En ese instante te convertiste en una chispa en mi oscuridad, no hizo falta conocerte un poco más o hablar contigo para darme cuenta que eras lo que necesitaba.

Me sentía como un pirata queriendo navegar en las aguas más turbulentas, donde tu corazón es el mar y tu alma el puerto donde deseaba llegar…

Pero tú no estabas aquí por mí… Pronto lo entendí cuando escuché que tendría un entrenamiento amistoso con tu asistente. El era el monstruo marino; algo parecido a un Kraken y sabía que para llegar a ti debía vencerlo primero.

Entonces escuche la voz de mi maestro llamarme varias veces

-Zamasu prepárate-.

Apenas respondí de forma afirmativa con mi cabeza mientras te daba una ultima mirada antes de que tu asistente quisiera devorarme con la suya ¡Dioses! Que tedioso se volvía tu asistente cuando alguien te observaba… o tal vez, para el yo era el Kraken, el un pirata y tu corazón el mar.

Rápidamente camine alejándome de mi maestro y de ti para ponerme en posición de combate mientras tu asistente hacia lo mismo detrás de mí, y fue entonces que escuche su grave y molesta voz entrando por mis oídos.

-Ni lo intentes muchacho…-

Me sonreí al escuchar eso… tu ayudante tiene una buena percepción, pero lejos de intimidarme estaba dispuesto a responder.

-¿De que hablas? Viniste a entrenar conmigo ¿No es así?-.

-Conozco a los tipos como tu y déjame decirte que jamás tendrás su atención-

\- ¿Y que sabes tu de mi?-.

Me voltee para mirarlo directo a los ojos mientras adoptaba la posición adecuada para enfrentarlo. En mi cara se dibujaba una sonrisa, lo cual no paso desapercibida para el… veamos que tan listo es deduciendo sonrisas…

-Oh… me estas desafiando muchachito…-.

-Pelea…- Le susurre aún con mi sonrisa y mis ojos puestos en el.

Y eso fue suficiente para que se lance contra mí dispuesto a golpearme. Era una pelea amistosa pero sus ganas de darme una sacudida no lo eran, y pude notarlo en el primer puñetazo el cual me dejo en el suelo unos segundos.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? No te distraigas…- Dio una fugaz mirada en dirección donde se encontraba el supremo Kaioshin del este. -No eres el adecuado para el… ¡Míralo! El es el gran supremo kaioshin del universo 7 y tu sólo eres un simple Shin jin que estudio lo suficiente para llegar a Kaio… No tienes oportunidad…-

En ese momento presione mis manos en el pasto arrancándolo… Si que me había hecho enojar…. pues eso mismo pensé yo al instante que te vi… "No tengo oportunidad contigo". Y era cierto, apenas habías notado mi presencia… No estabas allí por mi, solo estabas por un entrenamiento para tu asistente. Eso me enfureció más, sin duda, me encanta el combate, pero quisiera que al menos alguien me viera como algo más que una maquina para pelear… Lamento que no hayas sido tu quien note en ese momento mis fuertes deseos por estar contigo sólo para poder contemplar tu alegre sonrisa…

-¡Oye!-. Se escuchó decir a tu fastidioso asistente lo cual hizo que captará mi atención. -Pelea de verdad, eso no es todo lo que tienes…-

Término por decirme mientras yo comenzaba a levantarme… ¡Por supuesto que no es todo lo que tengo! Podría acabar contigo si así lo quisiera y dejarte en ridículo frente a tu supremo Kaioshin, incluso terminaría por demostrarle a mi maestro que soy mejor que cualquier otro kaio. Pero no estoy interesado en ello.

Tu presencia borraba todos los deseos más oscuros que existían dentro de mi, contigo allí olvide por un momento mi verdad, mis deseos escondidos a los cuales quería darles cobijo pero mi bestia interior no lo permitía… Tu lo aplacaste… tu me protegiste de el, aunque sea por unos segundos. Tu presencia hizo que olvidará su codicia.

Moría de ganas porque vieras a través de mis ojos, porque ahí es donde se esconden mis demonios y se que tu no tendrías miedo de ellos, pues son ellos los que enmudecen con tu presencia… Y es que llevo prisa, ellos me consumen…

De repente volvía a la realidad encontrándome con Kibito quien aún esperaba para continuar nuestro combate, y sin pensarlo avance a toda velocidad para contraatacar, Kibito por su parte me recibía gustoso con una burlesca sonrisa la cual dejaba ver como se divertía a causa de mis inseguridades, y fue por eso que no pude sostener mis palabras.

-¿Qué tienes conmigo? ¿Cuál es tu problema?-.

-Todo lo que resulte un atentado para mi señor es un problema-.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso estas enamorado de tu superior?- Pregunté de forma descarada mientras continuábamos peleando con nuestros puños.

-No digas estupideces niño mal educado, cuido del supremo Kaiosama desde que es un niño…-

Me respondió mientras me lanzaba una patada directo a mi estomago y continuaba hablando.

-Ya ha sufrido bastante y tú no vas a acercarte para causarle más sufrimiento, tu eres de esos que oculta su malicia detrás de la mirada y se disfraza de santo frente a los demás-.

-¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme de esa manera?- Le respondí enfurecido.

Sin duda tu desagradable asistente estaba empeñado en hacerme enojar, estaba seguro que su propósito era lastimarme por haber puesto mis ojos en ti, el detestaba la idea de que tu pudieras darme un poco de atención… Y otra vez volví a distraerme por mirar en dirección donde estabas, viendo como hablabas con mi maestro y me dedicabas una mirada… cielos… estabas mirándome mientras tu boca dibujaba una leve sonrisa…

Antes de que Kibito volviera a golpearme dejándome como un idiota frente a ti, desvíe la mirada hacia el solo para darle un certero golpe de lleno en la cara haciendo que finalmente cayera al suelo y también haciendo que cerrará la boca de una vez.

Al instante de haberlo dejado desparramado en el suelo pude escuchar la voz de mi maestro diciendo…

-Suficiente-.

Capte la orden rápidamente y baje mi guardia estirando mi mano hacia Kibito en señal de "amistad", aunque en realidad, estaba feliz de haberlo callado. Por su parte Kibito acepto mi ayuda mientras volvía a parlotear y seguramente para decir lo importante que eras para él.

-Te luciste…ja- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa. -Fue un placer pelear contigo, eres bueno… incluso tu protegería mejor que yo a mi señor-.

Mi sorpresa fue instantánea y para nada disimulada frente a los ojos de Kibito, quien me miraba y sonreía pero esta vez de una manera más amable, como si estuviera cediendo ante mi deseo por ti.

No supe que responder… había vencido al Kraken y ahora podía ver la bandera de tu puerto…

-Aunque…-. Dijo la voz de Kibito quitándome de mis pensamientos. -Si quieres llegar a él...-. Hizo una molesta pausa dándome la espalda mientras yo me ahogaba en la ansiedad por saber si me diría algo que pudiera servirme para llegar a ti. -Tendrás que volverte más humano-.

Y entonces todo el veneno se esparció por mi piel penetrando mis venas y dejando que la bestia gobernadora tomará el control sobre mí… "¡Eres un maldito!" pensé… y es que no podía pensar en otra cosa, parecía que supiera lo mucho que detesto a los humanos… su existencia en este mundo es estúpida.

Me había dejado completamente expuesto frente a todos, hizo que se viera la grieta en mi… no sabes cómo odie a tu asistente en ese momento… estaba enfermo de la tensión, enfermo de tener que empezar a comportarme como si no me afectará lo que había dicho…

Cuando llego hasta mi maestro se inclino para darle las gracias por el entrenamiento, mientras yo continuaba en silencio observándolos e intentando componerme luego de escuchar sus estúpidas palabras. Tuve que caminar hasta donde estaban y al llegar a ti comencé a temblar porque temía que vieras el profundo odio que llevo hacia la humanidad… Y justamente tu maldito asistente quería que fuera más humano.

Tú me sonreíste… y esta vez solo la dedicaste para mí… sólo para mí. Yo me incline para darte las gracias y al instante pude escuchar tu melodiosa voz…

-Eres muy bueno, mis felicitaciones-.

-Yo… se lo agradezco mucho supremo Kaiosama-. Respondí nervioso.

-Dime Shin-.

Me dijiste con una alegre sonrisa la cual no pudo hacer más que sonrojarme… Y otra vez tu como una chispa iluminabas la oscuridad, haciendo que todo en mi se vuelva frágil… podía verte flotando en el borde del abismo y juro que en ese momento podría tirarme al vacío si me lo pidieras... La bestia que habitaba en mi lloraba desconsolada y podía escucharla decir "Sálvame ahora"…

Cómo pude, sólo te agradecí por darme la confianza para llamarte por tu nombrey volviste a sonreír…

-Pueden visitarnos en nuestro universo cuando lo deseen, están invitados-. Dijo esta vez pero dirigiéndose también a mí maestro.

Y escuchar esas palabras hicieron que mi alma rebozara de felicidad porque sabía que podría volver a verte, solo bastaba hablarle a mi maestro de ti varias veces para que me permitiera visitarte y si el notaba mi interés en ti tampoco me importaba.

Si tú me dabas una chance para estar a tu lado yo sin duda le diría a mi maestro que eres eso que se llama amor y que puede alimentar a cualquier alma.

Estaba a punto de agradecerte por tu invitación completamente impulsada por la felicidad pero mi maestro se adelantó.

-Estamos agradecidos por tu invitación, lo tendremos en cuenta, más ahora que han acabado con ese monstruo llamado majin Boo, en verdad que era un demonio-.

Al escuchar eso recordé que también había oído hablar de majin boo así que intente captar tu atención con algún comentario.

-Escuche hablar sobre majin boo, y es bueno que lo hayan derrotado.

-En realidad no lo hicimos, un mortal llamado Goku lo hizo…

Mi cara fue de sorpresa al escuchar eso mientras tu asistente hacia un gesto de desagrado…

-Y no sólo eso… hay mucho de esos mortales fuertes en la tierra, pero si no fuera por ellos, nosotros estaríamos muertos.

-¿Qué? ¿Un humano más fuerte que un dios?-. Dije sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Zamasu!-.

Respondió mi maestro con un tono que sonó a regaño, porque sin duda mis palabras habían sonado de lo peor y aun no salía de mi asombro al escuchar que un humano derrotó a majin boo…

-Lo siento…- Respondí agachado mi cabeza y rápidamente volví a escucharte hablar.

-No te preocupes… me sentí muy avergonzado de no poder hacer nada para proteger mi universo…-

-No diga esas cosas supremo Kaiosama- Respondió Kibito.

Luego me invadió la curiosidad por saber más, tenía muchas preguntas por hacer y entonces me decidí a hablar.

-¿Y que paso con el dios destructor de su universo? ¿Acaso el no acudió a su ayuda?-

-Humm…- se escuchó el suspiro de Kibito. – Ese gato…-.

-jeje ya Kibito… El dios destructor de nuestro universo pasa demasiado tiempo durmiendo…y bueno… Pero por suerte los humanos salvaron al universo del peligro…-

-Ya veo…- respondí en un susurro mientras por dentro me sentía colérico y sabía que estaba al borde de quedar al descubierto. – De todos modos los humanos son innecesarios para el mundo… deberían mantener su universo limpio…-

-Eh… de acuerdo-.

Eso fue lo único que alcanzaste a responder antes de que se volviera a escuchar la voz de mi maestro y sabía muy bien porque…

-Zamasu…-.

Pero solo pude limitarme a mirarlo, no podía disculparme, mi mente estaba bloqueada por saber ahora quien era ese sujeto llamado Goku el cual había derrotado a Majin boo y que además era más fuerte que el dios creador del universo 7.

Al poco tiempo escuche que te despedías de mi maestro y de mí y no pude hacer más que hablar una vez más.

-Los admiro mucho, gracias por el entrenamiento-.

Mi admiración era hacia ti, y el agradecimiento también, y no por el entrenamiento si no por haberme dedicado al menos algo de ti… tu maravillosa sonrisa. Aún no te habías ido y ya estaba deseando ir a visitarte, pero sabía que tendría que esperar un poco más… sólo un poco más.

-Fue un placer-.

Dijiste sacándome de mis pensamientos y entonces vi que tu luz se alejaba de mi dejándome en la oscuridad nuevamente… "No te vayas" "Quédate conmigo" "cúrame"

-Nos vamos, gracias por todo. Kai kai-.

Y entonces te esfumaste… dejando apenas algo de tu esencia en elplaneta… dejándome a solas conmigo, encarando apenas a la bestia en la que empezaba a convertirme y quería tomar el control.

-Eres un excelente peleador Zamasu, ahora solo debemos trabajar en tu Yo interior-.

Se escucho decir a mi maestro, y lejos de alegrarme sólo sonreí diciendo unas estúpidas y mentirosas palabras para conformarlo…

-Gracias maestro… Me siento halagado-.

Y sonreí haciendo la grieta de mi corazón aún más grande…

Todo sucedió tan rápido… ya casi ni recuerdo que fue lo que sucedió...

Los días pasaban lentos y cada uno de ellos se hacía más y más pesado. Mi maestro había empezado a cavar en mi mente intentando convencerme de que yo estaba equivocado en cuanto a mis pensamientos… y empezaba a cansarme.

Podía sentir la presión de caminar cada día en sus zapatos, intentado ser como el, pensar como el… sonreír como el, ser quien el quería que fuera…

No odio a mi maestro… pero tomó el camino equivocado, mi mente no era mi corazón y mi corazón estaba agrietado por mi mente… Lo se… sólo tú podrías entender a lo que me refiero.

Fue por eso que intente convencer a mi maestro de visitarte… yo necesitaba de ti, de tu sonrisa, de tu agradable aroma que apenas pude oler y de aquella mirada la cual podía desnudarme por completo. Pero mis intentos fueron en vano; yo comenzaba a empeorar, olvidándome de mi… olvidándote a ti, olvidando tu mirada, tu aroma, tu sonrisa… y perdiéndome en mis demonios…

No sabes cuanto lamente el día que volví a verte y llegaste diciendo que yo había causado destrozos en el futuro… de verdad lo sentía, todo dentro de mi se estremecía. No era así como deseaba volver a verte… no con el dios destructor en el planeta sagrado y acusándome de destruir a la humanidad. Tu mirada acusadora y tus palabras dolieron como si estuvieras clavando dagas en mi corazón… mis demonios estaban hambrientos por destruirte porque ellos habían perdido el control, mientras mi corazón lloraba por recibir aquella luz tan cálida que desprendías. Podía ver detrás de tu enojo que en verdad no deseabas que yo muera, tu aún creías en mi y yo… yo solo me dediqué a decir estupideces que justificarán mis hechos en el futuro haciendo que sea mas visible mis ganas de destruir la humanidad, sin sentir ni siquiera una pizca de compasión…

Entonces contra una voluntad desconocida y sumergido en la codicia de mis oscuros objetivos intente asesinarte en frente de todos sin importar nada mas… y todo se oscureció.

El dios destructor Bills me hizo desparecer sólo en un instante, sin darme oportunidad alguna de que mi corazón se despidiera de ti…

Se que todo esto suena contradictorio cariño, pero tu, tu puedes entenderlo…

No se que sucedió luego… todo parecía como un sueño, como si hubiese despertado de alguna pesadilla y podía verme acostado en el suelo del templo que adornaba el planeta sagrado. Mi maestro estaba allí mirándome con una gran sonrisa mientras decía entre sollozos lo mucho que lamentaba no haber podido ayudarme en el momento que más lo necesite.

No podía entenderlo… se suponía que Bills me había desintegrado por completo, no había sido un sueño... y no comprendí hasta que mi maestro me explico que a causa de las veces que el ángel de Bills había retrocedido en el tiempo y la intromisión de Bills en el universo 10,zeno sama había decidido junto con su asistente que arreglarian el asunto y que el dios destructor de mi universo debía tomar la decisión… todo sonó a un juicio entre dioses destructores….

Pero tenia bien claro que seria el dios destructor de mi universo quien tomaría la decisión de acabar conmigo… Entonces pensé en ti, esta vez tu estabas en mi mente y en mi corazón, mi oportunidad para verte era ahora, sólo eso importaba… es ahora o quizás nunca.

Seria el dios destructor de mi universo quien iba a sentenciar mi muerte y debía llegar a ti aunque sea para decirte adiós…

Un ka ikai fue suficiente para aparecer justo donde quería estar… en tu planeta el cual no era tan diferente al mío con la pequeña diferencia que aquí todo tu aroma estaba esparcido en el aire, e incluso podía sentirte cerca…

-Es bueno volver a verte-.

Dijiste justo a mis espaldas lo cual voltee rápidamente para encontrarme contigo… ¡cielos! Mi corazón podía recordarte como esa chispa de luz y mi mente sólo deseaba más de ti. No podía hablarte, no sabia que decir luego de lo sucedido… sentía tanta vergüenza de mirarte a los ojos que solo pude agachar la mirada y dejar que las palabras sólo brotarán de mi boca si así sucedía.

-Lo siento-. Dije cerrando mis ojos apenado, sintiendo tú mirada toda en mí, sintiendo tus pasos haciéndose cada vez más audibles para mi. Notando como tu sombra se acercaba… Y tomaste mi mano…

Nunca entenderás el alivio que sintió mi alma al poder sentir tu mano sobre la mía. Todas mis células nerviosas enviaban impulsos a mi cerebro empujándome a acortar la distancia que existía entre los dos… y así lo hice.

Tú correspondías a mi abrazo mientras te escuchaba decir lo que nunca creí que me dirías.

-Espere por ti luego de tu entrenamiento con Kibito…

-¿Y porque no fuiste a buscarme?-. Respondímientras hacia más intenso el abrazo.

-Soy el único vínculo del dios destructor, no era fácil evadir su constante vigilancia y a esas alturas… tú ya eras una amenaza para todos-.

Pude comprenderlo entonces… yo era el pirata y el monstruo a la vez, yo era mi propio obstáculo y fue por mi que no pude llegar antes a ti. No sabes cuándo lamente al notar que nadie más que yo era la piedra del camino, pero tu abrazo y tus manos acariciando mi espalda hacían que empezara a olvidar todo los errores que había cometido… Juro que si alguien venia a interrumpir este momento podría asesinarlo… y entonces escuche nuevamente tu voz.

-Nadie vendrá a interrumpir este momento…-

Me separe de ti al escuchar eso y no pude evitar preguntarte. - ¿Qué? ¿Tú puedes leer los pensamientos?-.

Me sonreíste de forma que no hicieran falta las palabras para responder… Tu ya sabias desde el principio lo que sentí hacia ti y ahora entiendo la dolorosa mirada que me dedicaste antes de que Bills acabara conmigo.

Ahora cariño, ahora lo sé… no sabes cómo disfruto poder verte dormir en este momento mientras recuerdo lo estúpido que fui al querer ponerme en el lugar de un dios destructor y hacer justicia, ahora entiendo a Kibito cuando dijo que tendría que ser más humano… y también se que tu asistente odia a los humanos… Eso ya no me interesa.

Puedo verte ahora… este estúpido teléfono hecho por humanos me permite poder filmarte mientras duermes y pensar cursilerías mientras te veo a través de la cámara… no tienes idea de lo sexy que te vez con tu boca entreabierta escuchando como el aire entra y sale haciendo un leve zumbido… creo que ya es hora de despertar.

-Despierta.- Susurro Zamas al oído de Shin mientras depositaba algunos besos suaves alrededor de su oreja y dejaba caer su celular a un lado de la cama.

 **Quédate conmigo**

 **Cúbreme**

 **Abrázame**

El joven supremo se removió al sentir entre dormido el contacto de los labios de quien lo acompañaba hacia ya un tiempo… tal vez un año, el tiempo no existía para esos dos que solo podían dedicarse a amarse y comprenderse. Su mano se elevo lo suficiente para poder acariciar la cabeza y el perfil del aprendiz…

 **Acuéstate conmigo**

 **Y sostenme en tus brazos**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse al principio con el techo de su habitación, la luz del día apenas se colaba por las rendijas de la ventana por lo que no tendría que forzar la vista al voltear para visualizar a Zamasu. Sonrió al instante que cruzo con su mirada y de un solo movimiento empujo el cuerpo del muchacho más joven para quedar sobre él.

-Despertarme te costara caro-. Dijo Shin mientras hundía el rostro en el cuello de Zamas.

 **Y tu corazón contra mi pecho**

 **Tus labios presionados en mi cuello**

 **Estoy cayendo por tus ojos**

 **Pero ellos no me conocen todavía**

 **Y con la sensación de que voy a olvidar ahora**

 **Estoy enamorado ahora**

Zamasu sonrió al escuchar esas palabras dichas por su superior mientras levantaba sus manos para tomar el rostro del dios que le había robado el corazón, o mejor dicho, que había curado su corazón… Otra vez cruzando miradas y esa perfecta sonrisa que adornaba la cara del joven supremo… esa sonrisa fue el disparo que lo había impulsado a correr hacia él. Pronto hizo celestial contacto para sentir sus labios presionado con los suyos… perdiéndose en aquel momento…

 **Bésame como si quisieras ser amado**

 **Quieres ser amado**

 **Quieres ser amado**

 **Se siente como si me enamorara**

 **Enamorara**

 **Enamorara**

 **-** Se siente bien…- Dijo Shin entre besos mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amante.

-Por supuesto… Mis besos son perfectos-. Respondió el más joven mientras bajaba sus manos hasta llegan a los contorneados y pequeños muslos de Shin solo para acariciarlos.

-Oye…- Dijo al sentir el contacto de las manos de Zamas deduciendo lo que seguiría luego. – Podrían estar despiertos allí afuera…-

-No están…- Respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras presionaba los muslos de muchachito. –Kibito dijo: Estaré fuera con el Elder atendiendo unos asuntos ¡Cuida bien del supremo Kaiosama!... Y ¿Qué crees? Te estoy protegiendo…- Termino por decir presionándolo aun mas.

 **Quédate conmigo**

 **Y seré tu guardián**

 **Tú serás mi príncipe**

 **Fui hecho para mantener tu cuerpo caliente**

 **Pero soy frio como el viento que sopla**

 **Así que sostenme en tus brazos**

-Ahah… eso que dices y tus inquietas manos me suenan a violador - Respondió el jovencito empujando con sus manos el pecho de Zamas.

-Lo sé- Dijo zamasu apretando nuevamente el cuerpo de Shin al suyo, haciendo que este se dejara vencer nuevamente y cayera en su pecho aprovechando para volver a besarlo hasta que el aire hiciera falta. -¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo?-.

El supremo Kaioshin del universo 7 sonrió por aquella pregunta… no hacían falta las palabras para deducir lo que ya era evidente, sin asistente ni Elder que pudieran escuchar algo, o tal vez interrumpirlos… Ahora era el momento perfecto para amarse y dejar de perder el tiempo… Permitiéndose sentir todo lo que aquel aprendiz de dios le provocaba solo con mirarlo, desnudándose ambos no solo en cuerpo si no también en alma.

 **He sentido todo**

 **Del odio al amor**

 **Del amor a la lujuria**

 **De la lujuria a la verdad**

 **Supongo que es así como te conozco**

 **Así que te mantendré cerca**

 **Para ayudarte a darte por vencido….**

 **Bésame… como si quisieras ser amado.**

 **Fin**

 **Letra: (Kiss me) Ed Sheeran.**


End file.
